Michael Copper
|Row 3 title = YouTube Channels: |Row 3 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercab http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercabrs http://www.youtube.com/user/coppervision http://www.youtube.com/user/cabstep |Row 4 title = Loves: |Row 4 info = Making videos, comedy skits, music and dance videos, acting, having tons of friends, nice comments, being a ginger, expressing himself the way he wants to, CopperCab, CopperCabRS, CopperVision, and CabStep his parents, Mema, Lauren, Eagle, his cat, South Park (formerly), IshatOnU, Michael Buckley (formerly), Schmoyoho (formerly), RuneScape, trying to bring about peace and love, Dubstep, rap music, his trip to California, people getting to know him, Jeremy Lin, Alan Jackson and his song "Chattahootchee," playing instruments, George W. Bush, Barack Obama, when he got his braces off |Row 5 title = Hates: |Row 5 info = Haters, hateful comments, people calling him a ginger (even at school), fat, a troll, and an actor (formerly), saying that he has no soul and that he's dead, and telling him to quit making videos, people insulting his family and going to his girlfriend's YouTube channel and saying mean and stupid stuff, South Park, IshatOnU (formerly), Ray William Johnson, Mema interrupting and ruining his videos, Boxxy, Justin Bieber, Conan O'Brien, Carrot Top, Michael Buckley, Schmoyoho, gazelles, when people hate on George Bush, the fact that Jeremy Lin hasn't been into the Hall of Fame |Row 6 title = Family: |Row 6 info = Unnamed father, unnamed mother, Mema (grandmother), unnamed grandfather |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} Michael Copper (born October 1993 ), better known by his channel name CopperCab, is the main protagonist of CopperCab, CopperCabRS, CopperVision, and CabStep and the deuteragonist of MemasWorld. He is Lauren's boyfriend and Mema's grandson. Description A 19-year-old director and video maker who's a Christian and always expressing himself, Michael is best known for coming out in his very first CopperCab video called "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". His address is 597 Grayson Parkway, Grayson, Gwinnett, Georgia 30017. Michael is continuously called a ginger because of his red hair and freckles and he always goes into fits of rage over that and he even said that he doesn't care if they call him fat or give him negative comments and that he'll make videos whenever he wants and is proud of his hair; also, whenever he gets all angry, he usually spits at the camera. Another one of his trademarks is almost always licking his lips and sometimes not seeming to blink (though he really can). He also has a pet peeve of people calling him an actor since he keeps saying he definitely isn't one; although, the only time he has acted was in "SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON!! ( COMEDY SKIT!! ) LINK TO CARTOON IN DESCRIPTION," but only because people wanted to call him one. He used to be enemies and rivals with IshatOnU, whom has asked Michael to make a video why gingers are so good (as revealed in "ATTENTION HATERS!!") and Michael told him that he'll make that video pretty soon; but only one came and the other one didn't (the reason is unknown). IshatOnU also said that he really likes Michael and that he was just trolling him and that they've now stopped fighting. Michael also has a deep hatred for South Park because of the makers always making fun of people, including gingers (which Michael really hates the most, especially after he begged them to stop, they then made a spoof of Michael doing his video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" {which was revealed in "DEAR SOUTHPARK.."}). Michael has his own Facebook,http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/209852042415076 Twitter,http://twitter.com/#!/coppercab and Myspace page,http://www.myspace.com/gingersdo2havesouls which he's also mentioned in his videos' descriptions. He recently released a new Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/249923795123935, as revealed in "A LITTLE ABOUT ME + VIDCON 2012,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Occu4BBhKS0 and he yelled at the haters to not go there if they don't like him and to stop banning him. He was ranked "#99 - Most Subscribed (This Week) - Directors" on CopperCab. Early life Michael was born in October 1993. Career ''CopperCab "]] He first started his ''CopperCab channel on January 14, 2010 to many negative comments. Michael's most popular video of all is "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". ''CabStep Michael started ''CabStep on June 11, 2011. ''CopperCabRS Michael started this channel on January 10, 2011. CopperVision Michael started his ''CopperVision channel on April 18, 2011. Unfortunately, this other channel also got mean comments and people still call him a fat ginger. Personality He can go into fits of rage if people talk bad about him and / or send him harsh comments (such as calling him a ginger and fat). But despite all this, he doesn't care if they try to put him down (since he says that it'll never work) and he'll always make videos no matter what (even if they tell him to stop making them, or if they keep hating on him). Trivia * Michael is always considered a good person by dumbass kids and he's always called a inspiration by them, when he's really just an epic troll and they can't realize it. * Michael is 6'2" and 230 lbs. * No one knows for certain what his real last name is, despite him saying it to be Copper. Many theories have come up suggesting that Michael's last name is Faggabon, Kittrell, or Hughes. Gallery CopperCab_Ginger_Boy.png CopperCab_Michael_smile.jpg COPPER_michael_ginger_youtube.jpg Angry_Ginger_Kid.jpg CopperVision_Michael.jpg CopperCab_Young_Michael.jpg|Michael as a little kid References External links * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercab Michael's CopperCab YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/cabstep Michael's CabStep YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercabrs Michael's CopperCabRS YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppervision Michael's CopperVision YouTube page] Category:Characters Category:Protagonists